After Dawn Had Broken
by EdwardCullenAndBellaSwan
Summary: This is the first thing i have ever written so please please review it and tell me how to improve! This book is set after Breaking Dawn. Bella has a surprise for the Cullen family, but will it end badly?
1. The Happily Ever After

Hey! This is the first time i have ever written anything so please please review it and tell me what you think, if you like it or not. I have a whole storyline planned out, so i will be writing more chapters if anybody likes what i have written so far! This story is set after Breaking Dawn.

**After Breaking Dawn:**

**The Happy Ever After**

BPOV

I had never expected life to be this way. After the distressing drama with James, Victoria, the Newborns and the Volturi, I would have thought that my life would never be peaceful again, and there would always be somebody waiting in the shadows to inflict more pain on my family. But sitting here, on the bed, with my arms wrapped around my life, my soul, and my husband Edward, i knew that this is how my life would continue to be. This was the best moment that i would be having in eternity and i was going to cherish it forever. Sometimes I wished that Edward could read my thoughts, so he would find out the extent of my love for him. I knew he always believed that i was too good for him, and that he was lucky that i had chosen him, which was absurd because i knew that I was the lucky one, to be blessed with a god like husband, who was beyond beautiful and too good for words. I always wondered what it was that drew him to me, a mediocre, and most of the time a complete klutz compared to other humans, even with my vampiric skills. I was aware that it was the scent of my blood that was potent to him, and that is what made him mine during my human life, but i had never expected for his love remain strong after my sweet blood was replaced with dangerous venom. My eyes were closed and as i was thinking. I would feel Edwards smooth marble lips brushing against my hair. If i still had a beating heart, it would be fluttering sending me into a trance. I breathed in his sweet, delicious scent and my breathing quickened, even though it wasn't necessary, and as i felt Edwards arms tighten aroung my small waist, i could sense that he was planning on holding me here for all eternity, and i wasn't complaining.

EPOV

Bella was my heart, my soul, my best friend, my love, my life, my everything. I was going to hold her close by me for eternity, and lather her in love and rinse her with cherish. My feelings towards her were stronger than anything a person has every felt. My low voice never wavered above that seductive tone that made her heart melt,and my anger was almost non-existent with her. It was my arms that she fell into when she would trip on the pavement. It was my arms that wound themselves around her fragile waist. She was mine forever. She stole my breath and halted my walk. She took up a permanent spot in my mind and nothing would make it go away. She was mine to smother kisses on and she was the only one, the first one and the last one, that I would put my cold hands upon and love. It was true that i had hurt her in the past, but it was not only my Bella that suffered. The pain of being torn apart from her, haunted me day after day, and it still creeped up on me as whenever i saw Bellas face without her lips pulled up at the edges, i know she was thinking about the time of our separation, and the torture i had inflicted on her fragile heart. She was too good for me, I didn't deserve her. I wouldn't think of that now, this moment was too perfect to tarnish with bad memories. Instead I brushed my lips against her soft brown hair, and as i felt her breathing quicken, a sigh escaped my throat, as i knew she was happy.

BPOV

It was twilight, and the liquid sun was slowly dipping beneath the horizon. The day was drawing to a close for the humans, but for the vampires, the fun was just beginning. Edward and I were planning on meeting our family back at the Cullen house this evening, there was something i wanted to discuss with them all. Edwards arms were still wrapped around me in a rib-cracking embrace but i knew we had to go, i couldn't be late to my own family meeting. So i carefully pulled Edwards arms away from my waist, i had to remember i was still stronger than he was, and i turned to look at his beautifully carved marble face. He sighed, and i blinked once, telling him wordlessly that we needed to go and be with our family, even though i would rather stay here, by his side forever. Edward swiftly picked me up and swung me over his shoulders. I laughed and let him carry me to Renesmees room, where he put me down lightly on my feet. We peered into Renesmees bed, where my heart melted just by watching her sleep, her mouth in the shape of a little O. Her heart was fluttering, i wondered who she was dreaming about. Edward and I placed her palm onto our smooth cheeks and instantly i could see my own face, next to Edwards swimming into view, with Jacob on the side. I watched intently, and saw Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle flick in and out of her dreams, like a silent movie. I was glad that Edwards face along with mine was constantly in the background, never leaving her side. She was mesmerising, i could watch her beautiful face dream forever, but i knew it was time for us to leave, so i scooped Renesmee up protectively into my arms and walked out of our beautiful stone cottage and through our meadow, hand in hand with my Edward Cullen.

EPOV

A thrill shot through my heart as Bella, Renesmee and I walked into the Cullen household. The house was alive with music and spirit, it was the only place we could be ourselves. My family hastily came to great us, Rosalie immediately taking Renesmee out of Bellas arms and rocking her as she woke to the sound of Emmett yelling at the football players on the TV screen.

'Emmett!, You woke her up!', Rosalie growled at Emmett.

'Sorry!' Emmett replied, getting up and crushing Bella in a tight hug.

'So what did you want to talk to us about Bella? You said it was important. Did you finally turn that cottage into rubble with Edward eh?'

'Shutup Emmett, or i will challenge you to another armwrestle and watch you wallow in misery when you lose, again'. That was my Bella.

We all moved over to the dining table, that was never used for dining, but strictly for family confrences. I seated myself next to Bella, who sat next Alice, my favourite sister and Bellas best friend. Jasper sat down next to Alice and they looked into each others eyes deeply, as if they were reading each others thoughts. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle then entered and looked at us unconfortably as Jasper and Alice seemed oblivious to their presence. I coughed loudly and they snapped out of their trance, laughing nervously with Bella, who giggled.

'So Bella, Edward, it's nice to see you again. You wanted to tell us somthing important Bella?' Carlisle sat down at the head of the table smiling to himself.

They were all as puzzled as i was as to what Bella wanted to say that was so important. I kept asking her what was so important when we were back at the cottage but she refused, saying that 'she wanted to tell everyone together'. She told me it was going to be a pleasant surprise so i was quite hopeful as to what she had on store. Even if i didn't believe in what she was about to tell us, i would always support her, and she knew that, she knew she was my life now. Everyone except Rosalie, who was staring into Renesmees deep chocolate brown eyes, was staring at Bella, waiting to hear what she had to say.

BPOV

I stood up nervously, i wasn't good at these things. Edward sensed my nerves and took his satin white hand and placed it into mine under the table. I faced him and smiled at him slightly. If i was still a human, i would have been twenty different shades of red by now.

'Okay, erm..Well i was thinking, the other day about when i was a human...and i remembered that i promised Edward that i would go to Dartmouth..'

'You remember that Bella?' Edward exclaimed.

'Ofcourse, i have never forgotten a word that has escaped your lips my love. Anyway, well i was thinking that seeing as life has returned to normal for us, it wouldn't hurt to go for a year or two...with Edward ofcourse', I stuttered stupidly. I wondered what they would think, surely Edward would love for me to go with him, he always used to go on about how i should 'experience human life' and not cut myself of completely. Everybody was silent for a moment. I looked at Edward, expecting my favourite crooked smile, but was faced with a uneasy expression.

'Bella, honey, i'm so happy that you have finally decided to go to Dartmouth, i mean, its like a right of passage, i would have made you experience uni life one day, but your still a newborn and even though your self control is incredible, there will be lots of humans there...'. Edward looked deep into my eyes with so much meaning. I felt slightly dissapointed, i was sure that he would support all my decisions.

'Love, i know i can handle it, and you completed your side of the agreement, and i promised you that i would go...'

'I don't care about the agreement any more my love, if you don't want to go, thats fine, we have forever..'. Trust Edward to try and compromise.

'But i want to go Edward, with you.'

'Well, if you want to go to Dartmouth honey, thats exactly what we will do'.

He smiled his crooked smile, dazzling me for the moment, and then i pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him passionatly, my heart drumming against my ribs. It was Jaspers turn to cough. I had completely forgotten that there were others in the room. We broke apart and i looked down nervously, fixing my midnight blue satin dress that Alice had made me wear for the 'occasion'. I finally looked up to face my family, and was faced with six, excluding Renesmee who was always smiling, extremely shocked expressions. My family, particularly Jasper must have thought that i was mental for going to place that was swarming with humans, a year after i had been changed. Alice finally spoke.

'Thats great Bella! Jasper and I will come too! I mean, we have already been to Dartmouth twice now, but you can never have enough Dartmouth!'. I had never understood how somebody so small could have so much energy. But this was great news! My best friend Alice, Jasper and my beautiful Edward Cullen would be joining me in Dartmouth, this was better than i had expected. The rest of my family soon snapped out of their shock.

'Thats great Bella', said Carlisle, and Esme nodded in agreement. Rose and Emmett smiled and soon the whole family was laughing and celebrating.

Edward stood up and pulled me into a tight embrace. He lifted my chin up a fraction so that he could try and read my thoughts through my eyes. Standing this close to him, inhaling his sweet breath, caused by self control to dissappear. I ran my hands through his bronze hair, that always had a mind of its own, and pulled his beautifully carved stone face close to mine.

'Hold on, is Reneseme comming to Dartmouth too?' Alice had interupted my perfect moment with my gorgeous greek god, as always.

'Of course Alice' I said and returned to Edwards lips.

'So who's going to tell Jacob?' questioned Rosalie. That was when i stopped. Oh no, i hadn't thought this through. Alice interupted my thoughts once more.

'Bella, I've seen the outlook, and its not good...' She said nervously.

What was i going to tell him? I looked at Edwards face, in search of an answer, but he was just as puzzled as i was...


	2. A Remedy For The Pain

BPOV

My scarlette eyes had finally started to fade into a honey brown colour, which was good as i would need to remain inconspicuous when going to Dartmouth. As excited as i was, it hurt me to watch Renesmee and Jacob play in the large white living room, knowing they would soon be separated. I hadn't got around to telling Jacob yet. Edward kindly offered to tell him for me, but i knew it should be my job to break the news. I was sitting on the dining table, watching Jacob prending to be interested in Tennysons poems, that Renesmee was kindly reading to him. They were so good together, it would not only hurt them, but also me, to watch them be separated from one another, but i could not live without my daughter by my side. I had already experienced the feeling of losing her once, i was not planning of going through that pain again. I had experienced enough pain for a lifetime. The house was empty. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were out hunting, whilst Esme, Rosalie had been forced to go on a shopping trip with Alice. She knew better than to ask me to come, her visions had told her that this was the time i was going to break the news to Jacob. I sighed unnessecarily and looked at my feet, thinking about how i should approach this. I knew that the men had been out hunting for two hours now, and would soon be back. Even Alice knew that there was a limit as to how much you can shop on one day so i knew that they would be returning shortly. So I decided to just go for it, and take the plunge. I stalked over to the living room, where Jacob was yawning and Renesemee was reading.

'Thats great Nessie, but don't you want to look at a picture book instead', said Jacob, who was falling asleep on the sofa listening to Renesmee read poems. Renesmee shook her head violently and turned the page to read out her favourite poem 'Ulysess', in her beautiful song like voice.

'It little profits that an idle king,  
By this still hearth, among these barren crags,  
Match'd with an aged wife, I mete and dole  
Unequal laws unto a savage race,  
That hoard, and sleep, and feed, and know not me.  
I cannot rest from travel...'

'Whats up Bella? You really need to stop buying these poem book things for Nessie, she's boring me to death!'. I laughed uncomfortably, knowing that as soon i told him the news, he would be using a very different tone towards me.

'You okay Bella? You look sort of pale, even for a vampire'. Okay, his jokes were not helping.

'Well, Jacob, the thing is, i have somthing to tell you, something quite important.'

'Shoot Bells'

'Err, okay, well here's the deal. Edward and I are going to Dartmouth, from err, next month.' I stuttered stupidly. I wondered if he had picked up on what i was trying to say yet. Apparently not.

'Wow Bella! Thats great! But a month, wow, err thats soon!'. Damn, i would have to explain further. I looked at my feet again, not wanting to see his expression after i had told him. I braced myself.

'Well Jacob, thats not it, its just that, Renesmees comming too'. There i had said it. Silence. Further silence. I figured i would have to look someday, so i clenched my teeth and looked up slowly. Jacobs face was painted with horror.

'You can visit...' I said in a quiet voice, breaking the silence. Still, there was no response. It seemed that his face was going to be frozen in that position until we were back from Dartmouth.

'Okay, listen up Jacob.' I said bravely. 'I've been this close to losing Renesmee before and its not going to happen again. She is going to remain close by me forever, and i have said you can come and visit, but if you want to sit and sulk you can do that too. The decisions been made, she is comming with me to Dartmouth and its final'. Renesmee stopped reading abruptly, sensing that there was tension in the room. She was clever enough to walk upstairs on her own, knowing that we needed privercy. I would thank her for that later. I looked back up to Jacobs face. He was still looking at his hands, a mixed expression on his face. After what seemed like centuries, he spoke. I was surprised that he did not sound mad.

'Bella, remember, remember...' He seemed to be struggling for words. 'Remember the hole, the one in your heart?'. That was all it took for me to break down. If i could cry, i knew that my eyes would be spilling with water, at the reminder of the pain i had felt when Edward had left me in that forest.

'Bella, you have just opened a hole in mine. You have just stabbed my heart with a glass spear, tearing it into worthless shreds. How could you do this to me, when you yourself have had first hand experience as to what this pain feels like?' Jacob turned his face away, not wanting me to see him in this state. History was repeating itself, it had happened once with me, and it now it was happening with Jacob. Except, the first time, Jacob was the remedy to my pain, he heeled my wounds and tendered by sore heart with his presence. If history was really repeating itself, i knew it was my duty to be the remedy to his pain, or to just never open the wounds that would have to be healed. Renesemee would have to stay, it was how the system worked, I owed Jacob too much for what he did for me, and it was my time to repay him. I edged closer to him and put my hand softly on his shoulder. He turned to face me.

'Listen, Jacob', I said softly. 'Renesmee can stay. I owe you too much to hurt you'. He then pulled me into a bone cracking hug, and muttered under his breath.

'Thankyou Bella, thankyou, you don't know how much this means to me. If the feeling that i just felt was anything like what you had felt during that, that time, when you know..' He didn't want to bring it up again, and i was thankful for that. 'Well, i can fully understand the pain your heart went through'.

I sighed, well, my plans had completely changed, and it hurt me to think that i would be without Renesmee. But the more i thought about it, i realised how practical it would be. Rosalie was here, she would constantly be taking care if Renesmee, spoiling her and playing with her, which i would not be able to do when in Dartmouth. Carlisle was here, if she got sick, Esme was here if she needed a motherly figure, Alice was here to spoil her silly with clothes and shoes, and the boys were here to protect her. And most of all, Jacob was here, her best friend, her love, her everything. Renesmee without Jacob would be like me without Edward, it just did not work. It was true, that everybody but her parents would be around her, but one thing i knew, was that she would be loved more than any child, wherever she was.


	3. UNCOMPLETED, DO NOT READ

BPOV

One month passed in a flash, the sundays that were usually the bane of my existence were now packed with chaos. Alice was the main reason behind this ofcourse. She insisted that going to Dartmouth meant that more shopping trips would be required, purely so that we made an good impression to the others when we turned up. What she didn't understand was, was that even if we wore rags, our family would stand out from the crowd, and i would know, i could still remember the day the Cullens first entered the cafeteria and my jaw had dropped at their beauty. Inconspicuousy was not somthing Alice believed in, her moto was quite the contrary. She loved flashing her sunny yellow porshe that Edward had bought for her during the final days of Forks High school, and she loved the attention she received from it. Anyway, we would be staying there,in Dartmouth, Edward wanted me to experience the life that i had chosen to give up for him, now that he was sure i was controled around humans and i wouldn't snap. But there were some issues to consider before we went. For one, i had never been fully exposed to human blood before, and according to the Cullens, it required extreme self control, and there was a chance of a human in Dartmouth getting a papercut. So before we left, there was one final challenge to embrace.


End file.
